Edge of the blade
by Angel Pendragon
Summary: Dean Winchester wasn't always the man he is now.. He once made a vow for better or for worse, but then he walked away from it all.. he walked away from his marraige. Now he fears there's no way back! PLEASE READ & REVIEW


'Edge of the blade'

Dean Winchester sat behind the wheel of his beloved 1967 Chevrolet Impala, distantly thinking.

His mind elsewhere as his brother talked about a new case, the only case that was paramount at the moment. The only case Sam would talk about and it was beginning to drive Dean nuts.

From the moment Sam said he knew where they had to go next, they had to go home, to Kansas.

Dean's heart was in his mouth, he didn't want to go back to where it all started, to where his mother perished.

He swore to himself he would never go back there but he knew he had to, he knew the people living in their old house were in danger and it was up to them to help.

Ever since Sam had his dream of the woman who now lived there in danger Dean knew he had to go and help.

It also meant that they might actually find the thing that killed their mother.

But the one thing Dean feared the most was bumping into her.. the only woman he had ever truly loved and ever truly cared about.

Hailee Migante who after a year of dating Dean became Hailee Winchester.

Dean had loved her with every ounce of his being and could not bare to be away from her, he spent every spare moment he had with her whether it be out walking, at the bar, in bed or just driving around in his Impala.

She was the only woman he trusted with the truth about who he really was and what he really was, he told her everything from his mother's death to him being a hunter and she took him for what he was. She believed every word he said and loved him for it, she worshipped the ground he walked on and he left her.

At the time he thought he was doing the best thing, he saw how the people around him ended up getting hurt and even killed because of what he did and he could not allow her to end up the same way.

He knew if he stuck around in her life he would end up destroying her and the only thing he could do was leave, leave her, leave Kansas and leave his real self behind.

The second he drove out of Kansas the Dean Winchester he was with Hailee died and a new man was born.

The man Hailee loved had gone and all that was left was a rebellious hunter with a hunger for revenge, a passion for women, a sickness for sex and he didn't give a damn if he lived to see the end of the fight he just wanted to take down as many supernatural sonofabitches as possible.

Now as he sat behind the wheel out side a burger joint waiting for Sam to return with food his mind was going crazy.

Everything he tried to forget about his past was now coming back to haunt him, he had to return to his old town, to his old home and he knew that the second he entered Kansas again his old life would come back to bite him in the ass.

Dean had left Kansas six months ago in search of his father and when he had no luck finding him on his own he called on his brother Sam to help him.

After Sam had joined him on one hunt he returned to college and found his girlfriend Jessica dead.

Sam had lost everything with in days, the love of his life, his chance of a great career and the only normality he had left.

Now he had been thrown back into the deep end of the pool in the supernatural rat race and it killed him.

Both their lives were officially down the crapper. Sam had lost the only woman he had loved through death and Dean had single handedly slaughtered his marriage to the only woman he had and probably would ever truly love.

He refused to tell any body about the fact he was married, he thought if he didn't speak of it, didn't think of it and denied all feelings of it then Hailee would be safe and nothing would get to her.

Maybe that was wishful thinking but it worked for him, every time he had an image of the two of them in his head and the pain struck, the regret, the loss and the guilt.

He thought of how not being with him would keep her safe, not being thrown in to the supernatural rat race would keep her sane and all in all she could live a normal life.

Even though she had accepted Dean for who and what he really was, he knew it wasn't fair on her to make her live a life full of danger, fear and loss.

He couldn't put her life on the line and make her bait for everything that held a vendetta against him so his only choice was to leave her and let her get on with her life.

He thought of her and how she would have or should have moved on by now, six months of no word from him and she should have known he wasn't coming back. So she should have moved on.

Met another guy and be happy, those thoughts alone fuelled him in his little liaisons with other women.

Sex with other women numbed his mind and his need for the real thing. The sex he had with Hailee was full of passion, love and commitment.

He knew every curve of her body and he knew just how to satisfy her. He knew how to make her happy, how to make her smile, how to make her scream his name with pleasure and he knew just how to love her.

Other women were just a substitute for her and they never quite satisfied him. His hunger for her was never filled and it left a deep dark hole in his heart.

So he slept with more women, drunk more beer and killed more monsters but all the time he yearned for Hailee.

Just to have her hold him in her arms again and to make the past six months go away was all he wanted and needed but he knew that was never going to happen.

Sam jumped in the Impala and as he did the car filled with the smell of burgers, fries and onion rings.

The smell hit Dean's nostrils and made him gag, food was the one thing he didn't need right now.

His stomach felt heavy and he felt the bile in his stomach rising as he inhaled the greasy aroma.

Sam handed Dean a brown bag with take away in it and Dean just stared at it with disgust, the smell made him want to be sick and the thought of food made him want to keel over.

He had too much on his mind to even eat right now.

Dean tossed the bag into the back of the Impala as Sam stared at him with shock.

Dean never passed up the opportunity to eat double cheese burgers and fries so there must be something seriously wrong for him to be doing it now.

"Dude, you OK?" Sam asked with concern but Dean just stared into his wing mirror watching the cars go by.

He was miles away and Sam didn't even know it.

"Dude I know going back to Kansas is a lot to deal with but people are in danger and we need to do something" Sam reasoned as he placed his take out on the floor of the car and turned to his brother with pleading eyes but Dean never noticed once.

"Dean... are you listening to me?" Sam asked as he waved his hand in front of his brother's face.

Dean snapped out of his trance and looked at Sam who was just staring at him, his eyes full of worry, concern and interest.

He knew it took a lot to make his brother act this way and it worried him, he didn't know if it was because they were going back to Lawrence or whether it was because their dad was missing and they hadn't heard from him in months.

"Dean...." Sam began.

"I'm fine....." Dean snapped in response cutting his brother off mid sentence.

Sam nodded his head slowly but he wasn't buying what Dean was selling, he knew his brother was far from fine but he wasn't going to push the conversation any further.

He knew Dean was agitated and he didn't want to piss him off even more especially since they were merely miles from Lawrence and he didn't want any bad blood shared between them whilst they were here.

"Lawrence is ten miles, are you ready to go?" Sam asked as he sipped his coke.

Dean sighed deeply and turned on the ignition, he wasn't ready and he never would be but it had to be done.

The sooner they got to Lawrence and to their old home and dealt with whatever was there, they could leave and get out of there and hopefully Dean could get in and get out with out being seen by Hailee.

Part of him wanted her to see him because he just wanted to see her, he wanted to see her bright blue eyes, her ivory skin and her heart melting smile again.

His last memory of her clung to his mind like the last leaf of a tree at the end of fall.

The wind and rain would shake it viciously forcing it to let go but still it clung on, holding with all it's might to hang on and remain.

That was his final memory of Hailee. The monsters, spirits and the problems he had regarding his missing father were the wind and rain that tried to force the memory lose but still it clung on and it was still there in his mind.

Her smile, their last kiss and the way she looked at him with loving warm eyes, it sent a chill down his spine and retched his heart.

Dean drove off down the highway in silence and he did his best to force the memories of Hailee from his mind.

He struck up conversation with Sam regarding the dream he had and made jokes about Sam that he had the shining, anything to divert his attention from the real reason he feared going back home.

The Impala slowly drove down the street towards the big house where they lived as kids.

It still looked the same as it did in the photos they had of when they were kids but it seemed a little smaller now.

Sam knocked on the door coolly and shot his brother a sympathetic wry smile, he knew this was hard for Dean and he wanted to help him with it all.

A pretty young woman answered the door cautiously and peered out, it was the woman from Sam's dream. The one who was in danger!

"Hi I am....." Dean began but Sam cut him off, he didn't want to lie on this job, he owned the woman the truth.

"Hi I am Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean... we used to live here and we were just driving past and thought we would stop and take a look at the place... for old times sake" he said with a smile.

"Winchester... that's so weird.. I found a few of your things the other night" the woman replied as she invited the two men into the house.

The three of them talked for a wile about the house, why she had moved to Kansas and issues the old house had.

Then the woman's daughter chimed up with talk of an entity in her closet that appeared to her on fire.

Sam instantly knew they had a case as soon as he heard that but Dean was still a little sceptical about it all, he thought Sam was getting in way over his head and told him to take a step back and treat it as any other case. There fore they had to gather everything they knew about the house.

The two men decided that to get all the information about the house they could they had to look into their dad's past and that meant questioning his old friends about his actions and feelings after their mother died.

They found out nothing they didn't already know, he was a loving father, a loving husband and as soon as Mary died he went off the rails.

They also found out that John went to see a psychic on various occasions after their mother died and Sam knew that was the next place they had to go.

Dean sat in the hall at Missouri's house waiting for him and Sam to be seen.

His mind began to wonder again, he had been in Lawrence almost eight hours now and he was beginning to feel the urge to go to the diner where Hailee used to work.

He had no idea if she still worked there but he just wanted to see, he wanted to see her face again even if it were just through the window as he stood out side.

"Yeah she's still crazy about you honey" chirped the high melodic voice of a short black woman who lead a man out of the front room.

She saw him to the door wittering away about how much his wife still loved him and as she closed the door her tune changed.

"Poor bastard, she's banging the gardener" she said as she pressed her back against the door.

"Why didn't you tell him that?" Sam asked as he watched the woman.

"Because people don't want the truth... they want good news" she replied as she called them in to the front room.

"Well come on Sam and Dean.... I don't have all day"she called as she gestured them in to the room .

Both men followed her with slight bewildered expressions on their faces, she was certainly an interesting woman.

The three of them talked for a wile about John and how he was after Mary died, she also told Sam how sorry she was about Jessica.

The three of them spent a long time talking and they explained to her about the happenings that were going on at the house.

She agreed to help them because she knew what bad feelings were left over from the tragedy that occurred at the house when their mother died.

She knew the house had been touched by great evil and that an evil like that lingered for years afterwards, drawing in other evil and paranormal entities.

Just as they were about to leave the house Missouri called after Dean and told him she needed to speak to him in private.

Dean told Sam he'd meet him in the car and that he needed five minutes to talk to Missouri alone, Sam understood that Dean needed to talk but he didn't know what about but he left him to it and went out to the car anyway.

"Honey you need to stop running" Missouri said as she took Dean's hand in hers and lightly ran her finger over the ring he wore on his middle finger.

"You should be wearing this ring on your wedding finger not this finger... after all it is a wedding ring" she said softly.

Dean stared down at the ring he wore and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"You need to stop running from your feelings Dean.. she is your wife, you made a vow, for better and for worse, in life and death.... so why did you leave her?" she asked with concern, her voice was tainted with dismay.

She did not understand how a man could make a vow and give his life and love to a woman and then walk away from it all.

"Because I did not want her life ending in death because of me.... she is better off without me" Dean replied in a heavy voice, he was struggling to hold back his tears but they were not tears of sadness they were tears of shame.

He was ashamed of what he had done and how he had left her with out even saying good bye.

"If you believe that boy then you are an idiot, you were everything to her, she married you because she loved you and took you for what you were... a hunter, she gave her life to you and you walked away" Missouri wailed.

Dean let his head drop into his hands as he crashed down on to the couch, he could feel his eyes stinging from the salty tears building up.

"She should have moved on by now" Dean sniffled as he held back the tears.

"You mean like you have... sleeping with any woman who looks at you" she scolded the young man.

"It helps...." he choked in reply to her acid tongue.

"Does it? Is that why you fall asleep begging to have her next to you, longing for her kiss and to make love to her.... how many times have you called her name out whilst having sex with another woman... how many times have you closed your eyes and forced your self to think of her whilst you shag other women" she snapped as the acid in her voice boiled over.

Dean stared up at her with guilt in his eyes, he knew she was right and that's what hurt the most.

The fact he couldn't hide anything from this woman, she could read his inner most darkest thoughts and all the thoughts he tried to hide about his estranged wife.

"What should I do then?" he growled as he stormed to his feet and began to pace the floor. It was the only thing he could do to ease his anger, he wasn't angry at the psychic, he was angry at himself for giving up the one true good thing he had in his life.

"We sort this mess out at your old house and then you find Hailee... you make it up to her boy and give her a damn good apology for leaving her and if she doesn't want to know you then you end things amicably and go your separate ways, you do not take off again and leave her hanging" she advised and to her shock Dean agreed to every word she had said.

Dean and Sam took Missouri to the house and she spoke with the woman.

All the time they were there Dean kept thinking of Hailee and how his life could be different now if he hadn't have left.

They would have been married almost a year and who knows maybe they would have had their dream house and maybe even be considering starting a family.

Dean once wanted a big house, good job, dog, kids and the whole nine yards, but now that seemed like a distant fantasy.

He knew he couldn't go back to normality again after everything he and Sam had seen, he had to find his dad and kill whatever it was that killed his mother and whilst he was doing all this he couldn't drag Hailee along even if she would willingly go with him.

He wanted her with him but he knew he couldn't have that, he couldn't put her in that kind of danger so he had to result in living with heartbreak and a destroyed marriage.

Missouri and Sam decided the best thing to do was to cleanse the house with hex bags and drive the entity out.

Dean thought the idea of destroying the woman's dry walling was a recipe for disaster but he was willing to go along with it because all he wanted to do was get it all over with and go find Hailee, even if it meant she would punch him and told him she hated him he needed to clear the air and settle his mind before continuing the hunt for his father.

He knew things were getting serious and he feared he may not survive much longer in the fight against evil so he wanted to see Hailee one last time and explain himself.

Clearing the house of evil was not an easy task and Dean's life flashed in front of his eyes numerous times as Knifes came flying at him from all directions and he had to shield himself with the kitchen table.

"God please let me get out of here and live to see another day" he begged as he hid behind the table and stuffed a hex bag into the dry wall.

He ran to find Sam being strangled by a lamp chord in the living room and the pair struggled to get him free, the only thing Dean could think of to do was to jam the hex bag in the wall and hopefully that would sort the problem.

Luckily it did and Dean and Sam rested. All the wile Dean's thoughts were else where.

The woman arrived back with her kids and Missouri explained that the entity had gone and that they were safe, all the wile Dean's mind was away with Hailee, wondering what she was doing and if she was with any body. He knew he didn't have a right to feel jealous if she was with somebody because he had given up that right the moment he walked out of her life.

"Dean will clean it all up for you" Missouri said as she shot Dean a stern stare.

He had no idea what she was talking about until he turned to see the contents of the fridge spilled out on to the kitchen floor.

He rolled his eyes and shot Missouri a glare as he took in the sight of the kitchen. It was a sheer disaster spot and it would take hours to clean up.

He swore she was trying to delay him from seeing Hailee and it pissed him off.

After he had tidied up Sam had a dodgy feeling about the house and that it wasn't over.

Sam wanted to stay and make sure everything was fine but was on hand in case the entity had not gone.

Dean sat in the car with his arms folded, he was not impressed about being stuck out side the house when he had other places to be.

He needed to be with Hailee, even if it was just to talk and get all his feelings out in the open, that was if she would listen.

Dean felt himself drifting off and suddenly he was dreaming......

* * *

Dean was stood with Hailee on a road over looking Lawrence, the street lights were gleaming in the distance and the stars were twinkling like diamonds in the night sky.

The air was cool and crisp and the gentle breeze blew Hailee's dark shoulder length lightly curled hair.

Dean popped two glasses on the roof of the Impala and pulled out a bottle of champagne from the trunk of the car.

"Is that your special ghost hunting plonk?" she teased as he popped the cork and filled her glass.

He gave her his trademark cheeky grin and his eyes flashed in the moon light.

She was mesmerised by him, he was the most handsome guy she had ever met and he was all hers.

"No it's proper champagne" he replied with a smile.

"What's the occasion?" she asked as she watched Dean's face, he had such a cheeky grin and it always made her laugh. He was trouble but she loved him.

Dean suddenly pulled out a small black box from his jacket pocket and knelt down on one knee in front of her.

Hailee held back a gasp as she saw the box and his gesture on his knee.

Dean flipped the box open to reveal a silver ring with three diamonds encrusted in a line on it, it was simple but beautiful and it suited her so much, she loved it.

"Hailee Migante will you do me the honour of being my Mrs Winchester? Will you marry me?" he asked in a serious almost terrified tone of voice, it was as if he already expected her to reject him.

Hailee stood mesmerised by the ring and the gorgeous man down on one knee in front of her.

A huge smile spread across her face "yes I will" she replied making Dean jump up and scoop her into his arms and lay a heavy breath taking kiss on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer for the kiss, she heard him snap the box closed and she felt him slip it back into his pocket and then he raised his hands to her face and cupped it gently as he deepened the kiss.

Before she knew it she was leaning against the Impala with Dean pressed up against her as his hands wandered to her hips.

She could feel his hands sliding up under her tshirt but she didn't fight it. It was a cool night and she knew she could do with warming up and Dean always knew how to warm her up the best.

All she needed was his body heat and that was enough.

Dean slipped his hands under her top and ran his fingers across her stomach as he kissed her and she could feel his erection harden as he leaned up against her,

she smirked as he pushed towards her in a thrusting motion, she knew he was on the same page as her and she knew he wanted the same.

"Shall we go" Hailee whispered through the kisses.

Dean shook his head as he kissed her back "can't wait that long" he moaned as he gripped her butt and pushed against her harder.

"Impala" he moaned as he pulled her towards him and grabbed for the door handle and flung the door open as he gently laid Hailee down on the back seat and climbed on top of her.

His hard erection poking her in the leg as she laid underneath him.

He whipped off her top and undid her jeans with ease and then discarded his jacket, Tshirt and jeans into the passenger seat.

Hailee felt his pressure on top of her but it was good, she wanted him this close and she wasn't going to give up the opportunity to have hot passionate Impala sex with her now fiancée.

Dean rested his hand against the window and the other next to Hailee's head as he eased into her and heard her gasp as he pushed his hard member into her.

She grasped at his bare back as he moved slowly in and out of her, he did it so slow she felt as if she was going to scream.

He knew she liked it harder, she liked to feel him working on her with rhythm and passion.

Him being this slow wasn't good enough and he knew it.

Suddenly he quickened his pace as he pumped into her faster and harder. He felt her arch her back a little as she fought to contain the pleasure.

Hailee ran her finger across his lips and as Dean thrust into hard he took her finger in his mouth and sucked it before lightly biting it.

Hailee arched her back a little more and began to moan his name, this turned him on even more and urged him on to pump faster into her, he wanted to hear her scream his name before he came.

"Baby.. harder" she cried as he pumped even harder, he could feel the Impala rocking under the force.

"Dean... oh god" she moaned as she dug her nails into his back.

"say it...." Dean panted as sweat began to bead up on his chest and his face, his hair was now damp from the sweat.

"I love you Dean..... oh hell" Hailee cried as she gripped Dean tighter.

"I love you too...." Dean moaned as he fought the feeling that was aching in his stomach.

Dean gripped Hailee's hand and crashed in for the final kiss before he let himself go.

Hailee felt Dean quiver and then he let out an almighty moan as he came, his moan echoed through out the car and she felt her self go.

Dean crashed back down onto her and kissed her softly as he caressed her body with his fingers.

* * *

Dean startled awake as he heard Sam's voice talking.

"Dude, look" Sam yelled as he pointed to the bed room window where the woman was banging on the window.

It was the scene Sam had dreamed of, the young mother screaming for help and banging on the window to get their attention.

Sam dove from the car with Dean following close behind as they ran to the house to save the family.

Everything went so fast and the next thing Dean knew he was standing outside staring at the houses white door as it slammed shut with Sam still inside.

"Something bad got him" cried the little girl as Dean ran towards the door.

Dean's mind was racing so fast he almost forgot to breath as he kicked the door in a bid to make it open. He needed to get to Sam and to help him, Sam was the only person he had left and he could not lose him.

Dean battled with the door and would not give in until it opened, he needed to get to Sam and he'd do anything to get inside.

"Sammy hang on, I'm coming" Dean yelled as he gave the door one last final kick and it slammed open with force and a loud crack.

Dean's eyes darted around his head as he quickly observed the house and listened for Sam so he knew where he was but he heard nothing.

"Sam" he yelled helplessly.

He vigilantly listened for the slightest sound and then it hit him, the place where all the activity happened, the only room in the house to be touched by great evil, the room that used to be Sam's nursery.

Dean darted up the stairs with his rock salt gun poised and ready to take down anything that even looked at his brother.

Dean ran into the nursery to see a ball of fire heading straight towards Sam and pointed his gun with out remorse and was ready to shoot when Sam yelled at him not to.

"Dean no, I know who it is, I can see it now" he said softly as the fire ball formed into the image of a beautiful blonde woman, Mary Winchester their mother who had died in that very room.

Mary lovingly glanced at Dean and then to Sam.

"I'm so sorry Sam" she whispered.

The two guys felt so over whelmed at seeing their mother.

Moments passed and Dean couldn't help but feel a deep sadness inside, his mother burnt herself up as she saved her sons and her energy and that of the entity in the house cancelled each other out.

* * *

A DAY LATER...........

Sam had wanted to stay in Kansas for a little wile after the case at their old home, he wanted to look around, talk to Missouri some more and of course research into his mother's death.

He spent hours at the library going through every single article on the internet he could find on the house fire and people's versions of what happened.

Sam tracked down every body who John knew or who knew the family from when Mary was alive and asked them as many questions as he could regarding Mary's routine's, if she seemed odd on the days before her death and how John dealt with her death.

All the wile Sam did that Dean stayed at the motel and tried to avoid the pressing matter that was on his mind.

He had backed out of going to see Hailee after he and Sam had finished the job at their old house.

He tried to block it all out of his mind by drinking beer and even more beer, watching pointless shows on the TV and refusing to go out unless it was to go get take out and then he'd head straight back to the motel.

The urge to go see Hailee was too much for him but he knew he didn't know what to say to her when he finally saw her again.

How could he explain disappearing for six months and not calling her once? Not responding to her calls, messages and begs for him to just talk to her.

She had tried to call him every day since he left and she sent him messages, they started out worried like asking where he was and why he hadn't been in touch, then they changed to begging him to get in touch with her and that she wasn't angry with him, she was just sick with worry.

Those messages kept up for about two months but then she changed and her messages became harsh, she accused him of leaving her for another woman and that she hoped it all went to hell, she hated him and never wanted to see him ever again and that she wanted a divorce so he had to get the papers written up and sign them so she could put the joke of a marriage behind her and get on with her life.

Dean however couldn't bring himself to see a lawyer regarding the divorce, he knew it was the best thing for Hailee and it would set her free from him legally but he couldn't do it.

He had sat outside a law firm for two hours in Idaho when he and Sam were on a hunt up there but after battling with his conscience and his heart for the full two hours he had driven away without even stepping foot into the building.

No matter how much he knew it was the best and fairest thing he could do for Hailee he just couldn't end his marriage officially.

It was selfish but he just couldn't let her go like that. He knew she should be able to move on with her life but deep down he didn't want her to.

He didn't want her to meet somebody else and forget about him.

He wanted her to always love him, always want him and only him. The thought of her with another man cut him up and jealous rage blinded him.

He would regularly think of her with another man when he was fighting vampires and other supernatural beings, taking his rage, jealousy and hate out on them.

He had dreamed of Hailee every time he fell asleep, it was like being back in Kansas woke his senses and made his mind think of her constantly, even in his sleep he was thinking of her and the things they had done in the past.

The first time they met and how he pulled every stunt in the book trying to impress her.....

* * *

John walked into the dimly lit bar with Dean close behind and waved his hand to the bar man as he pulled out a chair and sat down at a table with Dean taking the chair opposite him without even taking his eyes off of the cell phone he had in his hand.

He kept grinning as he wrote a reply to the message he had received, he had been exchanging messages and picture messages with a girl he had met a few days earlier whilst on a hunt in Ohio.

The girl liked Dean and was very forward in the messages she sent him. She had already sent him a variety of glamour shots of herself in nothing but her underwear and the messages she sent him were very explicit.

She kept telling him what she would like to do to him the next time she saw him and what she wanted him to do to her.

This put a spring in Dean's step and made him feel pretty damn good about himself, this girl thought he was the hottest guy she had ever met and she wanted to do dirty things to him.

Dean sat opposite John who was just staring at his son and rolled his eyes every time his phone went off.

Dean knew the ring tone he had kept annoying his dad every time it went off which was almost every minute so he had decided to put it on vibrate.

Dean had laid the phone down on the table but with in a few seconds the table began to rumble as Dean's phone vibrated from yet another message from his admirer.

John shook his head as he watched his son break out into yet another idiotic grin from whatever he had just read. No doubt something X rated and risky.

The bar man brought the beers over and smiled at John "John Winchester, how the hell are ya?" the man chimed as he knocked fists with John.

"Better than I have been" John replied with a wry smile. The bar man nodded in understanding and then turned his gaze to Dean.

"This one of yours?" the man asked as he eyed the young man who was in his own little world smiling like an idiot and focusing on his cell phone.

John nodded and smiled as he watched his son "this is my eldest Dean" he replied.

"Dean... wow.. last time I saw him he was knee hight to a grass hopper and now he's...." the man said trailing off as he admired the young man.

"A flaming pain in the ass" John joked.

The bar man let out a chuckle as he realised Dean wasn't even aware the two men were talking about him.

Dean put his phone back down on the table and picked up his bottle of beer that he had noticed had just appeared in front of him "awesome" Dean chirped as he put the bottle to his lips.

"What's awesome?" questioned John as Dean looked up and noticed the bar man smirking down at him.

"What......" Dean spluttered as he saw his father and the man both staring at him with inquisitive eyes which made him feel like a naughty little boy all over again.

"You said awesome.... what's awesome?" the bar man asked as he cocked his brow at the young man.

"Beer.... it's always awesome" Dean smirked as he felt the pressure of their stares.

"Hmmm" John sniggered as he and the bar man both knew Dean was lying out of his ass and his statement of awesome was probably referring to whatever filth he had received in the message.

"Good to see you again John" the bar man smiled as he patted the elder Winchester on the back and strolled back to the bar.

"A friend of yours" Dean asked as he necked more of his beer and studied his fathers face.

"Yes... a very old and very good friend of mine" John replied with a slight smile as he finished off his beer and pulled out an address book from his bag.

It was battered and dog eared to almost unreadable standards but John would not part with it as it was one of the only things he had left of Mary's.

The address book was filled with names and addresses of people they both knew in Lawrence and John had come to see a few people and tie up a few lose ends as well as secretly trying to find any information or tracks of the thing that killed his dear wife.

However Dean did not know that at the time and he thought his father had just come back to Kansas to see a few old friends.

John studied the writing in the book and Dean could see he was contemplating something but he didn't know what.

"I'm going to head off and see a few people tonight, you can cut loose and do whatever for tonight Dean" John said as he packed the book in to the bag again and pushed up from his chair.

"I'll see you back at the motel OK" John rushed as he headed out of the bar leaving Dean sitting by himself at the table with a half empty bottle.

Dean looked over to the bar to see the bar man holding a new beer bottle up with a smile.

Dean nodded in response, he may as well have another beer seeing as his dad had cut him loose and he had nothing else to do.

Suddenly Dean's phone started to vibrate again and as he went to pick it up he noticed a girl standing by the jukebox beside the bar.

She was of medium height with shoulder length brown hair and as the light from the jukebox reflected on her face he could tell she was pretty.

He saw the bar man yell something at her and she responded by holding her finger up and signalling one minute.

Suddenly Dean heard a song begin that he recognised and one that he liked. The girl turned away from the jukebox and began to dance, she wiggled her ass and waved her hands above her head as she began to sing the song at the bar man. The song was 'edge of the blade' by Journey.

The bar man rolled his eyes at the girl and Dean laughed as he watched. The bar man handed her the bottle of beer and pointed to Dean and told her to take it to him.

The girl turned and sauntered towards the young man who was grinning at what he had just seen.

"I believe this is yours" she said coolly as she placed the beer down on the table and smiled at Dean.

"Thanks... you chose this song" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah... why you not like it or something?" the girl replied as she narrowed her eyes on the young man.

"I love it... it's a classic rock song, just didn't think a girl like yourself would be into classic rock" he said coolly.

"A girl like me" she repeated as she stared down at the young man.

Dean gave the girl a cheeky grin and as he did his eyes sparkled in the reflection from the scattered lighting of the bar.

Instantly the girl thought he was cute and had a killer smile with gorgeous eyes.

"I'm Dean Winchester" he said coolly as he held out his hand to the girl.

She eyed him for a moment before taking it and smiling in response "Dean eh! I'm Hailee and for the record I love classic rock... it beats the crap being produced by reality TV stars now a days".

Dean stared at her in silence and amazement for a few minutes, he'd only just met her but he already thought she was one of the coolest girls he'd ever met.

His cell phone vibrated again but he kept staring at Hailee, he eventually brought himself to look at the three messages he had received.

They were all from Ohio girl, one was a picture of herself just out of the shower and the other two were messages asking him if he liked what he saw and another one asking him what he'd do if he was in the shower with her.

Dean stared at the phone for a few seconds contemplating replying but his thoughts were interrupted as he caught Hailee's shadow moving away.

He glanced up to see her heading back towards the jukebox and it forced him to close the screen and slip the phone into his jeans pocket as he shot up and pursued her towards the jukebox with haste.

Hailee was flicking through songs when she felt a warm breath on her neck and glanced over her shoulder to see Dean standing close behind her and reading the song names on the screen.

"Any requests" Hailee asked him as she flicked to the classic rock section.

"Ladies choice" he replied with a warm smile.

"OK then....." she responded with a smirk as she selected 'take it on the run' by Reo Speedwagon, it was one of her favourite ever songs and she began to sing along to it as Dean leaned against the jukebox watching her as she once again started to serenade the bar man.

The man just shook his head at her and smirked as she sang at him. He slipped a bottle of smirnoff ice onto the bar top for her and she smiled as she picked it up and sauntered back towards the jukebox where Dean was standing watching her in awe.

"So Dean... I've not seen you in here before, you new in town?" she asked as she began to flick through the song list again.

"Passing through... but I may return, depends" he replied in his husky voice as the conversation took on a seriousness.

"Depends on what?" Hailee asked as she glanced back at the young man and saw that he was staring directly into her eyes.

"On if I find anything worth returning for" Dean replied with a slight smile aimed directly at Hailee.

"A guy like you, I'm sure you'll find plenty to return for... all those hopeless girls chasing after you and all.. just wanting a bit of Dean Winchester" Hailee whipped with a mocking smirk.

"What if I was only interested in one girl?" he replied as he leaned in closer to her.

Hailee began to laugh as she felt Dean move in closer "then I'd get running because all those girls you've touched will be wanting your blood" Hailee whipped as she chose another song to play on the jukebox "I think this song will fit you very well Mr Winchester, just replace hangman with scorned lover and you're all set" she mocked as 'Renegade' by Styx began to play and she walked away from the young man leaving him standing alone by the jukebox.

She looked back at him as she placed her empty bottle down on the bar top and headed out of the bar, she gave him a little smirk and exited the door.

Dean stood motionless by the jukebox, he had never felt this hopeless. His charm usually worked on every woman he hit on. He was always the one leaving the women after getting what he wanted but this time it was him who had been left and he hadn't got so much as her number.

He felt different about this girl though, he didn't feel like he could have her and leave her in the morning. Something inside him told him that if he had her once he'd not be able to let her go.

Dean was the last person to believe in things like love at first sight but this chance meeting with Hailee had him reconsidering that.

He had never felt so compelled by a woman but Hailee had him feeling lost and empty as soon as she had left the building.

Dean felt an odd rumble against his leg and it took him a few seconds to realise it was his cell phone.

He gave out a faint groan as he instantly knew who it would be from.

He pulled out the phone and read the name on screen "urgh!" he groaned as he saw Ohio girl's name.

He pressed OK and half heartedly began to read the message 'hey sexy, how about you, me, handcuffs and squirty cream the next time your in Ohio' it read which made Dean pull a less than pleased expression.

Half an hour ago he would have been beaming from that message and it would have fuelled many erotic thoughts of his but right now he had lost all interest in Ohio girl and the only person he wanted was Hailee and if it involved handcuffs and squirty cream he'd be in heaven.

"No thanks sweetheart, I'm not a desert" he grumbled as he deleted the messages in his inbox, including all the erotic photos she had sent him over the past few days.

He had seriously lost all interest in her and from what he felt he wasn't going to regain that interest any time soon.

* * *

"Dean... dude are you listening?" Sam barked from his spot on his bed.

He had returned to the motel to inform Dean that they could finally leave Kansas because he had exhausted all lines of inquiry into his mother's death and the Winchester's lives in Kansas.

People didn't know very much regarding Mary's death only what they had read in the news papers and as for the Winchester's lives before Mary's death, every body said the same thing.

John and Mary were happy and they both loved their kids, nothing seemed strange and it was just a nasty tragic accident that happened.

Dean hadn't heard a word Sam had said since he came back into the room. Dean was away in his own thoughts and had been for some time now.

He was just sat staring into space as he remembered the first time he ever met Hailee in a bar.

He had instantly fallen in love with her right there on the spot but he hadn't realised it yet.

"What is wrong with you Dean? Ever since we came back here you've not been yourself" Sam said with concern staining his voice.

He had noticed Dean was different and at first he thought it was because of being back in Lawrence and back at the house where their mother died but now he wasn't sure.

There was something else troubling Dean but Sam just didn't know what and it hurt him to think his brother would not confine in him.

Dean slowly came around and noticed Sam staring at him from across the room.

Dean could see Sam wasn't happy and he'd obviously missed something important but right now he couldn't give a crap.

The only thing he could think about was the fact he had destroyed his marriage to the only woman he would ever love and Sam didn't even know about her.

Nobody but Dean, Hailee and her family knew about their marriage and that was another thing Dean was terrified of, if he bumped into the Migante family they would want answers and he couldn't exactly tell them that he left their daughter to keep her safe and alive.

He secretly feared that she would hold the same fate as his mother and he couldn't bare it if she died.

He had seen what his mother's death had done to his father and he knew if that were him he wouldn't be strong enough and he wouldn't survive.

"Dean... talk to me" Sam ordered as he shot to his feet and began to pace across the room, covering the floor in record time due to his stupidly long legs.

"I'm fine Sammy" Dean growled as he instantly shot up and barged out of the door and stormed to his car to have some peace. He didn't want to have to listen to Sam giving one of his pep talks on how they had to leave and go find dad and hunt evil along the way.

He had his own issues to resolve in Kansas but he was too much of a coward to even face his own wife so how the hell could he face and kill demons, spirits and other evil sonofabitches.

Dean opened the drivers door of the Impala and crashed onto the seat and as he slammed the door shut he felt his eyes stinging and he felt the lump in his throat rise.

Before he knew it he had tears streaming down his face and his head was against the steering wheel.

He was a wreck, a miserable excuse for a man, a ridiculous excuse for a hunter and a coward when it came to being a husband. He should have stood by Hailee and protected her from what ever came after him.

'If he couldn't hack being a husband then why did he marry her in the first place?' he thought to himself as the tears ran down his face and made patches on his jeans.

He had thought through the proposal, he had rehearsed every word over and over until he could it without stuttering and mumbling like an idiot, he had been to so many different shops to find the perfect ring and the wedding was fully planned and not a drive-thru Vegas tacky Elvis themed wedding.

It had been planned for months and Hailee even had a gorgeous silk and lace white dress and a beautiful bouquet to go with it.

Dean even wore a tux and had the flower in his button hole so it was far from a spare of the moment thing, they had wanted to get married and settle down and have a family.

Dean wanted kids and he wanted to be able to take them to ball games and teach them to drive when they were older. But then one day whilst out on a hunt and a ghost had told him that one day his family would be dead and he'd be left alone, he changed.

Even though he loved and worshipped Hailee he had realised that no matter how much he tried to keep her safe she could still end up dead because of him and he couldn't live with that.

He'd rather live without her than have her dead, he could not put her in danger and every second she was with him she was in danger.

Dean lazily wiped away the tears that were blurring his eyes and turned the key to start the motor of the Impala.

He could not stay around the motel with Sam wanting answers but he didn't know where else he could go.

Dean quickly glanced at his watch and saw that it was a little after five in the evening, he had been in the motel room all day just wasting away and wallowing in his memories.

He put his foot down and drove out of the parking lot still with tears in his eyes. He didn't know where he was going he was just driving for the sake of it and had no idea where he'd end up or if he'd even remember the way back to the motel because he was in such a trance.

Dean found himself at a set of traffic lights waiting for them to change so he could continue on his unknown journey when his eyes fell upon a familiar building.

As his eyes wandered over the sign out side it read 'The Colt' and Dean realised it was the bar he had first ever met Hailee, the bar his father had taken him to on that fateful night when he first laid eyes on her.

He pulled into the parking lot of the bar and parked up the Impala in the far corner away from the other vehicles that were parked up. There was only an old beaten looking Pick up truck and a perfectly finished Mustang in metallic black.

Dean found himself walking towards the bar but he couldn't remember even getting out of the car.

He openly walked straight in to the bar without even flinching as to who may be sat inside.

Dean walked towards the bar and met the warm smile of the bar man, the same one who knew his dad.

"Dean.... it's been a wile" he said sternly as his eyes locked onto Dean's.

"A beer please" Dean replied without even giving reflection to the comment the bar man had made.

The man handed Dean the beer and just stared at him with questioning eyes, the last time he saw Dean he was all smiles and wide eyes from text messages he was receiving from some girl who had the hots for him, now he was a pissed off unsocial mess.

"Bar tenders are like shrinks... we listen and we don't hold judgement, only difference is I don't charge by the hour" the bar man said with a smile.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed with exasperation, why did every body want him to talk all of a sudden.

"Cheers buddy but I don't need a shrink, I need marriage counselling" Dean spat in reply to the bar man's statement.

The bar man just stared at Dean wide eyed and confused. Oh yeah he didn't know Dean was married. Well he did now!

Dean climbed to his feet and made his way to a table where he slumped down onto the chair and just stared at his bottle of beer.

'This was the bar where it all started' he thought to himself as he ran his hand through his hair.

He was looking a little dishevelled of late his hair was flat and he had stubble on his face, he wasn't the usual well groomed Dean.

He had been sat in the bar for almost three hours and had gone through almost nine bottles of beer when Sam walked in and saw him alone at a table in the darkest corner of the bar.

Sam watched his brother with sorrowful eyes for a minute before heading over and pulling out a chair.

"Dean.... talk to me" he said softly as Dean necked more beer and just gave Sam a twisted smirk, he didn't want to talk.

"Talk..... cos that's what we do ain't it Sammy.. we talk and talk and talk and what's the point eh, it doesn't change anything.. Mom's still dead, dad's still missing and I'm still a loser who managed to screw up the only good thing he ever had" Dean snarled as he necked the last of the beer in the bottle.

"What do you mean Dean? You haven't screwed anything up" Sam said reassuringly as he tried to ease his brother.

Dean flung his head back and laughed "how the hell do you know eh.. for the past few years you have been off playing Mr normal at college whilst me and dad stuck our necks out and hunted evil. You were studying and living the happy little life with Jess whilst I was hunting and killing things" Dean snarled at his brother.

"So what it's my fault you decided to follow dad into hunting, it's my fault I had a taste of a normal life, a chance of a career and a woman who loved me.. I wanted to be normal and live a safe life, with the woman I loved... but you could never understand that" Sam spat in response.

Dean sniggered at that remark, Sam didn't know the half of it.

"I sacrificed everything because of hunting Sam and for what, to find something that killed mom... why? It's not going to bring her back" Dean yelled at his brother who was just sat glaring at Dean.

"Sacrifice... you wanna talk about sacrifices... Jess dies because of me... I've lost both mom and Jess and what have you lost other than mom.... a few bar fights and loose women" Sam yelled back.

The argument had attracted attention from the bar customers who were now openly staring at the two guys who were arguing.

"I lost my marriage... that's what!" Dean yelled in response as he jumped up out of his seat sending the chair tumbling backwards with a crash.

Sam's eyes grew wide with shock "marriage" he choked as he tried to make sense of what his brother had said.

Dean and Sam stared at each other in silence for what seemed like forever and in that time the bar man had decided to brave the heat of the argument and wander over, if needed be he would play peace maker between the quarrelling pair.

"Hey guys... I don't know what this is about but if you're going to have a punch up then take it out side... I don't want to be responsible for barring John Winchester's son OK" he reasoned to Dean.

"That's not going to be necessary, if it was you'd be barring both of John Winchester's sons" replied Sam as he began to calm down.

The bar man stared at Sam in shock with his mouth gaping open and looking utterly dumb "Sam... hell... last time I saw you you were a baby" the man choked.

Sam glanced to Dean who had sat back down and Dean just shrugged his shoulders at his brother.

He didn't remember the man from his childhood so Sam certainly wouldn't.

"Keep it under control guys please" the bar man said quietly as he left the guys to their conversation.

"Marriage..... I did hear you right then didn't I?" asked Sam as he stared at Dean with a sheer look of confusion engulfed in his big brown eyes.

"Yeah you did Sammy... me married, what a hoot eh?" Dean mocked as he realised just how stupid that actually sounded.

"Who, when... where?" Sam stuttered as he processed the information but failed to understand any of it.

"Her name was Hailee Migante, we got married a year ago and we got married right here in good old Kansas.. I met her right here in this bar" Dean panned his eyes around the room and saw the table he had sat at on that night.

"And over there at that table is where I first laid eyes on her" he said as he recalled the memory of the first time he saw her stood by the jukebox.

"What happened to her Dean?" Sam asked with concern.

"I happened to her..... I married her then left her..." Dean replied coldly, the hate he had for himself showed in his voice.

"Let me get this right... you married a girl and then you left her... why?" Sam spluttered as his brother's stupidity really hit him in the face. Sam knew out of the two of them only Dean could do something so stupid.

"I wanted to keep her safe" Dean replied weakly.

"Where is she now?" Sam asked as he leaned in closer to his brother when he noticed people were leaning to hear their conversation.

"I have no idea... probably still here in Lawrence.. she wants a divorce or at least she did when she last got in touch with me" replied the older brother to Sam's amazement.

"Divorce.... what about you?Do you want a divorce?" Sam asked in a whisper as to not alert the eaves droppers to his brother's situation.

"No... I love her" Dean shrieked.

Sam had never heard his brother admit to loving anyone and it was refreshing if not a little weird, but it did show him Dean was still human after all.

"So what are you going to do then?" Sam asked as he sat up straight on the seat.

Dean looked at him as if to say 'what the hell can I do' and sank back into his seat.

Sam could tell his brother had already given up on the situation and it made him angry. Dean had the one thing Sam would never have ever again and that was a woman who loved him and gave her life to him.

"Dude you gotta go see her and sort this out... you can't run from your wife no matter what happens" Sam said sternly.

Dean shook his head in denial, he didn't think there was anything he could do to save his marriage with Hailee no matter how much she loved him before, how could she forgive him for leaving her with out a word.

"I'm scared alright Sam... what if she dies like Mom and Jess did? What if I wake up to find her on the ceiling burning? How will I live after that?" Dean cried.

"Dean she's your wife... if things wanted to get to her then they will.. whether you're with her or not. You have more of a chance saving her if you're together" Sam replied as he tried to reason with his brother and tried to make him see sense regarding his marriage and the dangers of their lives.

"Tomorrow OK, I'll go see her tomorrow" Dean muttered as he climbed to his feet with Sam following him.

"Why not tonight?" Sam snapped as he gained on his brother who was fumbling with the car key and the door of the Impala.

"Because dude... I look like crap! I don't want her to see me like this" Dean replied as he squinted to see the lock on the car door.

Sam smirked as he saw that Dean was in no way fit to drive "Dean... give me the keys" he ordered.

"No... it's my car.." Dean snapped.

This forced Sam to shake his head and he rounded the car in strides and snatched the keys out of his brother's hand. Dean swiped for them back but met Sam's empty hand as he grabbed Dean's arm and marched him around to the passenger door and shoved him into the car.

Dean was kicking up a fuss about not being allowed to drive his own car and how Sam was lucky he was his brother because other wise he'd be picking himself up of the floor.

Sam just rolled his eyes. Dean was steaming drunk and could barely walk or speak so how he would manage to drive back to the motel was beyond Sam but he wasn't going to allow him to even try.

Sam had to practically carry Dean into the motel room and dropped him on to the bed face down, he looked at his brother and then tried to turn him over but all he got for his efforts was an elbow in the face so Sam decided to leave him where he was.

He didn't fancy having his nose broken by his drunk brother.

Whilst he was asleep Dean's mind continued to torture him with visions of the past..

* * *

Dean glanced up to see Hailee standing over him staring down at him with an unimpressed expression etched on to her sweet face.

He noticed how her arms were folded defensively and he knew she was pissed with him.

"Baby.... what's wrong?" Dean asked as he racked his brain trying to think of why she would be pissed off with him as he shuffled up on the bed.

"3:30 Dean..... where were you?" she snapped.

Dean had to think for a moment before realisation hit him "the meal with your parents... oh my god I'm so sorry Hailee, I must have fallen a sleep" he replied as he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock.

It was almost six in the evening and the last thing he remembered was crashing on the bed after his long drive back from a hunt at around noon.

"I'll make it up to you baby.... I swear" he said grovelling the best he could with his most pleading eyes he could muster.

Hailee rolled her eyes at him as she saw just how pathetically cute he looked with his bed head hair and his crinkled Tshirt.

This was why she could never stay mad with him for long because he just had to give her that look and with that cheeky grin and those eyes she could never resist.

"It's OK.... this time I'll let you off.. it was terrible anyway.. my parents are almost fifty and they still act like horny teenagers, it's disgusting and well lets just say you not turning up gave them a good excuse to go home and do the shake and bake" Hailee said with a disgusted smirk.

Dean shuddered at the thought of Hailee's parents getting it on.

Hailee crawled on the bed next to Dean and snuggled into his chest, she breathed in his scent of aftershave and fabric softener and it made her feel happy.

"Do you think we'll be like that when we're their age?" Hailee asked as she placed her hand on Dean's chest and ran her fingers up and down.

"What bailing on our kids meal's to go home and do the shake and bake?" he mocked with a wicked laugh.

Hailee slapped his arm and laughed "no I mean still in love and still be attracted to each other..... wait you think we'll have kids" she scoffed as she sat up and stared at her husband in shock.

Dean gave her a cheeky smile as he hooked a finger in between a gap of her shirt and pulled her down towards him on the bed "yes, yes and yes...." he whispered as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips which made her heart skip and her stomach to go into over drive. She felt as if she had a million butterflies in there going crazy.

"Us with kids" Hailee muttered in between kisses.

She could feel Dean smile as he kissed her, it wasn't something they had really talked about but it was always at the back of her mind. She couldn't think of anything more perfect than having Dean's babies but she knew with him being a hunter it wouldn't be easy.

"I want everything with you... including kids" he whispered as he began to kiss her neck which sent a shiver down her spine.

"I've been asleep all day so I have lots of energy to use up..... got any idea's?" Dean said with a seductive smile.

Hailee suddenly felt herself giving into Dean's charms and found herself on top of him, straddling his stomach as she kissed him deeply.

She could feel him fighting the urge to take control over the situation and pin her down as he did everything but she wouldn't let him.

She could feel his hands wandering under her shirt and she just shook her head at him "remember I can get the handcuffs out and tie you up" she whispered into his ear as she gently licked his lobe making him shiver.

She stretched his arms above his head and slowly removed his top and then ran her fingers across his pecs teasingly before slowly running her tongue up his stomach and chest and then ran her tongue over his lips before gently biting his lip making him groan.

He really was fighting to stop himself from taking control and turning the tables on her.

Hailee ran her hand down his stomach and rested just above his groin, thankfully he was wearing only his boxers so she had less to fight with.

She slowly ran her tongue down his stomach and then down his hard cock making him tense up and give out a growl as she teased him even more.

She teased him a little more before he couldn't take any more and pinned her down and climbed on top of her and whipped off her clothes.

He held her hands above her head and kissed her powerfully using his tongue and teeth, he bit her lip making her moan with passion, her body was aching for him and it killed to have him so close only to have him teasing her.

He ran his fingers down her stomach and then teasingly sucked his fingers before easing them into her making her arch her back and bite back a moan.

He just gave her a smouldering smirk as he slowly teased her with his fingers.

He softly ran his tongue across her breast and took her nipple in his mouth and lapped at it with his tongue as he fucked her with his fingers.

"OK enough playing.... use that energy" she begged as he removed his fingers and eased his cock into her.

He gripped her hands above her head and pumped faster into her making her moan and breath faster.

Dean held her gaze the whole time, he could not take his eyes off of her face and he wanted to see the effect he had on her, he wanted to see everything and hear everything.

Every moan, gasp, cry, scream and smile. It turned him on but he also wanted the reassurance that she liked everything he did to her.

Sweat began to drip off of his face as he worked harder and it turned her on even more. He was just too sexy and when he was soaking wet he was even hotter.

His hair was wet and beginning to stick to his forehead but he looked incredibly sexy for it.

Sweat began to bead on his chest and his back as he pumped harder, his breathing became heavier and he kept biting back moans and cries as the point of orgasm reached its high.

Hailee dug her nails into his back as he thrust harder and deeper into her.

Dean's lips crashed against Hailee's as he gave her his last thrusts before coming.

He tensed his muscles as he felt himself go and cried out a loud moan.

Hailee felt his fingers entwined with hers as he gripped her hands tightly as he let himself come.

Hailee felt herself let go at the same time, having made love to Dean so many times her body was pretty much in sync with his.

Dean crashed down beside her with his arm wrapped tightly around her under the bedsheets. Just holding her was perfect and it made him happy.

"I love you baby" he whispered as he gently kissed her on the lips.

Hailee smiled back and pulled him in for a heavier kiss, she didn't need to say anything in response to him because the kiss spoke for it's self.

* * *

Dean startled awake fully sober and jumped out of bed, he didn't care how he looked all he cared about was seeing Hailee and sorting things out.

His dreams were tormenting him and he needed her back, he knew she may never want to see him ever again but he had to try. He had to try save his marriage and get the woman he loved back.

He still wanted the life with her, the kids and the house, he knew he couldn't give up hunting at least not until the thing that had killed his mother was dead but after that he could maybe settle down and they could start a family.

Dean grabbed for his car keys from the bed side table and as he grabbed for them he knocked a beer bottle that had been on the table for days and as it hit the floor Sam startled awake and stared up at Dean with wide eyes.

"Dude what time is it?" he groaned as he squinted at the clock on the bed side table.

"It's nearly seven... I have to go Sam" Dean rushed as he darted for the door.

"Dean wait...." he called but Dean pulled the door too and was gone.

"Dude you still look like crap" Sam yelled after his brother but the only response he got was the roar of the Impala's engine and the screech of it's wheels as it pulled out of the parking lot.

Sam crashed back on to the pillows and groaned before pulling the blanket up over his face.

Dean pulled up out side the house he shared with Hailee and another girl she worked with.

He watched the house hesitantly before climbing out of the car and heading up the drive. He still had a key to the house but he didn't feel right just walking in, besides he might find something he didn't like.

He might find Hailee's new guy running around half naked or something.

Dean rapped on the door and waited for the door to be answered, he had no idea what his first words were going to be but he knew he had to say and do something fast.

After ten minutes of waiting and receiving no answer he figured there was no body in and that Hailee and her friend Kym would be at work at the diner.

He fought the urge to let himself in to the house and take a look around but he owed her the privacy and secretly he was scared of what he may find in the house and all the memories that would come flooding back.

He feared finding another man's stuff where his used to be, that would just tip him over the edge and all his hope would be gone.

He still held a slight hope that one day Hailee would forgive him and take him back, one day when all the hunting was over, if it would ever be over.

Dean kicked a few stray stones from the path as he turned to head back to his car when his eyes fell on the hazel deep glare of Marcus Migante.

The two men stood frozen to their spots, Dean could tell Marcus was angry from the way his lip was curling and twitching.

His dark eyes burning into him, scrutinising his son in law holding back the urge to beat the crap out of the man who married and left his daughter with no explanation.

Dean could feel the tension in the air and it was thick, any moment he thought Marcus was going to fly at him and throw a punch or several in his direction, not that Dean could blame him.

If it was his daughter who had been treated the same then he would be throwing punches in fact he wouldn't rest until the man in question was hospitalised.

"Marcus..." Dean choked but the look on Marcus' face forced Dean to halt mid sentence.

If looks could kill then Dean would be dead and buried and strung up in hell.

"You think you can leave and just walk back into Hailee's life like nothing happened" Marcus snarled as he moved closer to Dean, he clenched his fists and breathed deeply.

"No.... I know it was wrong but it was for her safety... I thought me leaving would keep her safe" Dean replied as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket and lowered his head with guilt.

"Keep her safe.. from what?" the man spat with anger as he took another step towards Dean.

Dean felt himself unwillingly recoil from the man as he stood with in inches from his face.

"Danger... I have things after me.. nasty things, things you wouldn't believe and I thought leaving would keep her safe" Dean choked.

"Things.... care to explain the things?" Marcus growled as he popped open the mail box and took out a handful of letters and sorted through them whilst he waited for Dean to reply.

"Just things.... things you wouldn't believe or understand" Dean rushed in response, he knew explaining things like vampires, wendigo's and spirits would make Marcus write him off as a bat shit crazy moron who needed help.

"You mean like spirits, shapeshifters, curses, werewolves.... vampires" Marcus replied as he stuffed a handful of envelopes into his coat pocket and placed the rest back into the mailbox.

Dean stared in shock and confusion at his father in law, he had no idea how he knew about those things but he sure as hell was intrigued.

"How do you know about them... I mean really know about them and not from tacky horror movies" Dean retorted.

Marcus cocked his brow and stared at Dean with watchful eyes.

"Dean Winchester... I've done some digging into your past and found out a few things about you and your father.. when you were little your mother died in a fire, very suspicious circumstances I must say and after that your father John became a hunter and he trained you and your brother Sam to be hunters as well. You see Dean you and me aren't that different... I grew up a hunter because of family ties but when I met Andrea I swore to make a new life for us and I gave up hunting.. my marriage was more important than the supernatural" Marcus said sternly with his eyes never leaving those of Dean.

"You were a hunter" Dean spluttered with shock.

"Was..... still am I guess but I never let it get in the way of my family" Marcus said softly.

"I had no choice but to take up the family business again when Hailee was seven years old and the spirit of a not so benevolent little girl attached its self to her and tried to take over her life and I mean really take over her life, she made Hailee do things like climb and jump off the roof of the house" Marcus explained.

Dean then realised just why Hailee was so acceptable to his job and the fact the supernatural was real, because she had been witness to it's powers.

"Did you ever train Hailee to hunt or.... you know?" Dean stuttered as he tried to process his new found information.

Marcus just nodded and gave a wry smile "Yes I did... I didn't want to but I thought it was for the best. She had to know how to defend herself and I created a monster... that's why you wont find her here.. she's not in Kansas any more Dean.. she left, she went hunting" Marcus revealed leaving Dean in shock.

"Hunting.. why, where?" Dean spluttered as he took off after Marcus as he strolled back to his car.

"Yes Dean, hunting! I don't know where... all I know is that I came by one day to see her and she had gone. Kym gave me a letter she had left me and her mom and it said she was following some leads and that she was the part of two hunting families now so may as well play the part." Marcus replied to Dean as he sat in his car.

Dean felt his entire world crash down around him as he realised the one thing he wanted to protect Hailee from was the one thing she was doing now and on her own.

He had walked out on his marriage to save Hailee from hunting and the supernatural but she was doing it anyway.

Marcus drove off leaving Dean alone on the street and staring blankly at the house he used to live in with his wife.

"Great now I've got to find dad and Hailee" he groaned as he dragged his feet back to the Impala.

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND IDEA'S FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS...


End file.
